


Young and Beautiful

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [18]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Future Stephen/Loki, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Mortality, Past Tony/Thor, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at Stephen."Tony asks Loki to be there for Stephen after he's gone. Loki, being Loki, has different plans.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2020 Collection (Round 2) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636018
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Established Tony/Stephen, a tiny allusion to past Tony/Thor, and future Stephen/Loki, all wrapped up in Tony/Stephen/Loki and Tony/Loki. That's a lot for such a short thing but somehow it works.
> 
> The title, of course, is taken from the brilliant song by Lana del Rey. 
> 
> @ironstrangebingo prompt: _Loki_

"I need your help."

Loki didn't even try to hide his smirk. "It must have cost you a lot to say that out loud."

Less than Loki might think, actually. Swallowing his pride had never been easy but this was for Stephen. He would and could do everything for him.

"Stark? I'm waiting. What kind of bargain do you propose?"

Loki's appearance hadn't changed a bit since the first time Tony had seen him but then… that was the point of this visit in New Asgard, wasn't it?

Time to suck it up then. "I've seen the way you look at Stephen."

Loki's smirk disappeared and he became uncharacteristically serious. "Is it already time?" he murmured and really _looked_ at Tony for the first time. "I didn't realize…"

He didn't even try to play dumb and Tony was grateful for that small kindness.

"I'm not looking that bad, am I?" he asked, desperate to lighten up the suddenly somber atmosphere. Stephen had never, ever looked at him like Loki was now and it made him feel more afraid than during their very first meeting, in the middle of an extinction event, so many years ago now.

Loki reached out as if to touch him but shied back at the very last moment. "You've gotten old, my friend," he murmured.

Tony swallowed hard. He knew that, but to hear it from a quasi-immortal being who still looked the same he had decades ago hit somehow differently than seeing the damning evidence in the mirror himself.

"I know," he finally forced out. "Which is why I'm here. To ask..."

Loki did him the kindness of not letting him speak it out loud. "Yes," he said immediately. "I'll do it." His smile might have been supposed to be mischievous but instead it was gentle and tinged with sadness. "I'll be there for Stephen after you're gone."

It was far easier to hear the words then speak them himself. It had taken him months of declining energy and health to find the courage to seek Loki out. He would keep his promise, Tony knew. He was neither blind and stupid and Loki had been looking at Stephen with growing desire for a long time by now while Tony had gotten older and older and Stephen more or less stayed the same, freaky magic be thanked. He still looked younger than he was and was in far better health than he had any right to be, considering his lifestyle, but even Extremis had its limits and he'd almost reached them.

Loki reached out once again and this time he actually touched Tony's cheek while he looked at him with far more emotion in his eyes than Tony had ever seen. "It's not your time yet. Your soul is still shining brightly."

His soul might be but his body was winding down, he could feel it. Words were hard to come by all of a sudden. "Maybe not," he finally forced out. "But it will be. Sooner rather than later. And I don't want Stephen to be alone."

"I can and will never replace you."

God, Tony hoped not. That had never been his intention. He just didn't want Stephen to be alone when the inevitable happened. Loki liked Stephen and Stephen liked him back. "You're not supposed to become his lover the moment I'm underground," he tried to snap back but it came out as a hoarse whisper instead. "I want him to have a friend, or maybe more than that, who can stay at his side for however long he'll live and you and your brother are the only ones who fit the bill."

Loki was still touching him, lazily stroking his cheek. Tony leaned into the contact without conscious thought. "So why not ask Thor then?"

Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle caress. "You know why."

Stephen and Loki had a connection forged out of magic and shared experiences and also were far more suited for each other than Stephen and Thor. Thor was a good and close friend but Loki already was so much more - for both of them.

"But I will not hesitate to take him as my lover if he consents someday." Wow, Loki really liked to drive a point home, didn't he? Tony had long since found peace with that little fact. He would be dead and what Stephen did - and with whom - would be none of his concern.

"I wouldn't say no to you, either," Loki continued wistfully. "Never would have, actually."

What? That was more than unexpected and Tony could feel bitterness well up. "Once upon a time? When I was still young and beautiful?" Oh, the possibilities. It _hurt_.

In answer, Loki leaned forwards and pressed the faintest of kisses against his lips. "You're still as beautiful as you were the day I first laid eyes on you," Loki whispered. "Maybe even more so now. Stop trying to force human thinking on me." Another kiss, over almost the moment it started, followed by one last gentle caress before Loki drew back. "Go home to Stephen. Talk with him. My offer stands. It would be my honor; if you both are up for it."

Tony tried to blink his tears away. Questions over questions were swirling around in his brain but he couldn't get a single one of them out; his mind and his emotions to shaken up for anything but surprised staring.

"Go home," Loki repeated in a far kinder tone than Tony had ever heard of him. "I'll be here whenever you're ready." He hesitated for a moment. "I'll wait, if you both truly want it that way, but I would prefer not to and you'd be the one who misses out." A flash of the Loki of old and it was incredible relieving to see the arrogant asshole again. Tony had to grin at that.

"I'll think about it," he promised, slowly touching his lips. Nobody but Stephen had kissed him in decades.

"Do that but don't take too long." Another flash, this time of sorrow. "Not yet but…"

"… not too far away either. I get it." He took a deep breath, nodded, and turned around. "Thank you," he managed to whisper just before he left the room, secure in the knowledge that Loki could still hear him.

Loki's teasing "My pleasure! Hopefully!" was loud enough to be heard half across the world and made Tony grin.

He had a feeling he and Stephen would be back rather soon. One last adventure sounded like fun actually.

He didn't notice that he was smiling like an idiot as he walked towards the still open portal back home that Stephen had conjured for him; just like he didn't notice that his steps were lighter and that his aching shoulder was hurting just a little bit less.

* * *

"Yes, come back soon," Loki said into thin air, traces of magic only he could see still dancing in the air.

"He'll notice what you're up to, brother," Thor told him from the shadows where he'd hidden after Loki's plea to keep out of sight. Okay, maybe not the only one. Thor had finally learned to pay attention. Good to know and also a relief.

Loki laughed. "I hope so! It would be a shame to lose a friend like him at such a young age."

"You really think that you and Stephen can keep him alive past his natural life-span?" Thor sounded so hopeful and happy at the prospect - a reminder that this was not only for Stephen and Loki himself but also for his brother. Humans had such short lifespans and they had already lost so many of their friends. Too many.

"Not forever and not for as long as Stephen will live," he conceded after a moment. "But I can give them a few more decades with each other and they deserve that. So do I, actually."

Now it was Thor's turn to laugh and clap him on the shoulder while Loki bravely hid his wince behind a smirk. "I like this plan! Tell me if you need any help." He winked. "Maybe I can give you a few tips on what Tony likes. I remember him as a very generous and enthusiastic lover."

That was… way more information that Loki actually wanted. "I think I'll rather figure it out on my own," he coughed, still trying to get some air back into his lungs. "Thank you for the generous offer anyway."

"Anytime, brother, just ask!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 🤍 Normal Ironstrange service will resume soon.


End file.
